Through a technology known as cloud computing, customers now have access to vast amounts of computing resources such as storage space and compute power, as well as services using these resources such as on-demand backup. Providers of these computing resources utilize various types of computing and network devices to implement these services. To make a service accessible to a particular customer while keeping that service separate from other customers, the providers typically provision the computing and network devices so that certain devices share resources or identifiers. However, a malfunctioning device that does not use the proper identifier as intended can result in one customer having access to a computing resource of another customer.